


A New, Old Tradition

by ActualAnimeTrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But It's Not Really Mentioned, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Hanji, This Is STUPID, Why is there no Christmas in this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren found mistletoe. </p><p> </p><p>That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New, Old Tradition

Eren had found it in the rubble around his house, growing in between cracked roof tiles and smashed bricks. He'd brought a large bough of it back in his horse's pack and shown it to Armin, who had shrugged and brought it to Mikasa. Jean didn't know what it was either, and was in the process of telling him so when Hanji interrupted and took it, shaking it around. 

"It's mistletoe, haven't you heard of it?" They exclaimed, flinging the white berries all over the stone floor. Armin and Jean shook their heads.  
"According to legend, people used to hang it in door ways and stuff and if two people got caught under it, they'd have to kiss!" They said excitedly, sending more mistletoe berries flying.  
Jean nudged Armin. 

"You should hang some of this up around here. God knows someone has to lighten up here." Armin shifted uncomfortably. 

"I... I don't know, it's Eren's mistletoe... And according to Hanji, isn't it like, rare or something?" Jean rolled his eyes and muttered something about Armin having a stick up his ass, to which he pretended not to hear, but blushed anyway.  
Eren, as it turned out, thought Jean's plan was an excellent (to an extent, he liked the idea.) and enlisted Armin and Mikasa in hanging sprigs of the plant off the many doorways in the hq. (When they finished Mikasa pointed up quietly and before Eren even glimpsed the mistletoe he'd put up seconds before, she pecked him on the cheek and turned pink, retreating to her room)

"What the hell is this?" Levi asked the dining hall, later the next day, a fistful of mistletoe now thrown onto the table. 

"Mistletoe." Hanji explained helpfully. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know what that is." He pointed out. 

"They used to hang it in doorways around christmas, and people would kiss under it." They explained, fixing their glasses. Another eye roll. 

"And why is it everywhere?"

"I just explained that, Levi! Catch up!"

"No, what you said is people used to kiss under it. You did not, however, say why tiny white berries are littering the hallways."

"The berries must've fallen." Hanji shrugged. "And for people to kiss under, I thought that was obvious." 

"Whatever. Just make sure no more stupid little berries fall anymore, ok?" Everyone nodded, and went back to their breakfasts. That should've been the last Levi heard of it, unfortunately, Erwin had not been informed about the whereabouts of the sprigs above every door in the headquarters. "Do you know what those are all about, Levi?" He asked one evening, while doing paperwork and not-covertly watching Levi bend over to scrub the floor. ("You don't need to." Erwin had told him. The shorter man cast a wary look at the floor. "Yes I do.")

He looked up. 

"All of what?"

"The branches on too of the door ways.  
I thought you'd have taken them down by now." The commander teased.

"No, Hanji said they put those up. Some old tradition about kissing people under them." Erwin's eyes lit up and instantly Levi knew he had said the wrong thing. The blonde stood and grabbed his smaller lover's hand dragging them to the door while Levi protested.

The dark haired man glared at the mistletoe sprig above them. 

"Like this?" He heard Erwin ask, and diverted his attention to the blonde, only to find his lips pressed chastely against the other man's their noses bumping together gently. They broke and Erwin smiled softly. Levi shook his head, trying to lighten up his expression.

"No you oaf, like this." And he grabbed the commander by the bolo tie, overlapping his lips on Erwin's, biting down softly on his bottom one. 

Numberless more kisses were exchanged before Levi decided that he could deal with a few white berries in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm sorry I just wanted Christmas Eruri


End file.
